throne of fire
by firebreathingfray
Summary: everyones life after qos
1. Chapter 1

**authors note I do not own any characters in this story . all belong to a mrs. sarah j maas I thought we could all use some more rowalien in are lives so enjoy**

alein just stood there the icy wind whipping her platinum blonde hair out of her braid . she stood wishing she had brought rowan with her as she walked into the manor house . it was dark the only light the small flame she kept lit in her palm. she didn't realize where she was until she was right on top of it . the kitchen where her moms trusted friend had died to protect her .where she told her to run and be brave and wryd did she .as alein stand in the middle of the kitchen when she suddenly found herself walking forward . some invisble force pulling her forward up the stairs and down the hall there she saw it the door still open almost calling her in . after a split second of thinking she walked in before she lost her nerve . in the room she stopped at the sight her room the room the 8 year old princess once slept. now all of that girl was gone and in her place celeana . after so much she has done so much shes let people do for her how could she call herself by the once inncocent princesses name . as she walked to what was once her bed she wrapped herself in the old quilt her and her mom had once made and lay in her bed . and wonder when the exsustion came . she had been going and going getting terresan back to its formal glory . she hadn't stopped she lay thinking about the past months and slowly fell asleep.

she awoke a few hours later only to realize she wasn't alone . there it was a pine and snow sent but not the one of terasessn no this was different she never realized till they where home he had a touch of the wild wind on him . the wind he could bend to his will . she turned over and saw him asleep one arm over her waist . she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and his eyes opened . while that beautiful rowan smile of his crossed his face. as she nuzzle her head into his chest he says you know you didn't have to come alone as he pulled her closer breathing her in her amazing lavender scent . alein my fire heart lets go you never need to come back here never need to re live that night again . all she could say is one more room rowan please . with a brief nod they were up and walking out of the room and up the hall . suddenly rowan stoped he could smell the iron of blood coming from behind the closed doors at the end of the hall . alein are you sure all she could do was nod . as she pushed open the door there it was the sheets had been stripped off the bed and the floor cleaned and there on the floor next to her mothers side of the bed was a night stand was the top droor slightly open . she let go of rowan and walked over and opend the droor in it a letter and a ring . she gasped and awed at the ring . it was thin with interlocking circles all around it in what she never looked into as child but now recednized as wryd marks . she read the symbols meaning love faith and trust and there in the middle was a green emrald the colors of teressan . it was her mothers wedding ring and there next to it was one slightly bigger with the same wryd marks she pocketed the rings before rowan could see and picked up the note .

my dearest aelin if you are reading this it happened the king has taken over teressan . please know that e love you and hope you find a way to take back are country . we know you can control your flame and keep yourself safe . please take the wedding rings for when you find the one every queen and king have worn them before you and will after you carry us and all in your heart . keep your flame burning and trust in your friends we love you my dear fire heart

as a tear then two fell from her cheek onto the note rowan grabbed her hand and said lets go . as they began the walk back all she could think was would rowan exept the ring . and how would aedion react to her having them . they made it back to the castle where alein made a quick run to her jewelry box and threw the rings inside and went to go soak in a bath of lavender and salts . coming out almost 2 hours later in a night gown of pure lace and gold silk . alein slowly walked over to rowan and put her arms around his waist he quickly turned around and layed a deep kiss on her lips . and pulled her into the bed and it was then she heard a deep feral growl in his throat so he had noticed his favriote night gown on her . after minutes are hours she could never tell how long she kissed him for it was like his wind helped to calm her fire and her ifre made his wind fircer . it was all she could do to pull back from him there eyes met and he just bent in and kissed her ear and whisperd sleep my fire heart its been a long day we start the theatre tommorw and with that she lay in his arms and drifted asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you liked chapter one I haven't written fan fic in years so please review the following chapter is inspired by a headcannon by aneverfixedmarkk on tumbler go follow for some amazing post enjoy !**

Alien awoke and slipped out of the arms of her carhachnam and walked into the bathing chambers to get ready for the day. when she walked out there it was waiting on the bed rowan must have layed it out before he went flying . the gown was made of pure emerald silk with silver ties all down the back she bought special for today . she quickly put it on and waited for lassandra . less then a hour later the gil was in her and got to work braiding and clipping aliens hair into place with her deadly sharp silver pins . alelin do you think sam knows what we are doing for him for us . all alien coud think to do was nod in a few hours the opening of the thetare of terresen would open open for sam.

Rowan got back shortly after lysandra left to make sure aedion was getting ready . rowan got dressed into a gray tunic that made his fae eyes stand out like diamonds and she loved it .feeling her gaze on him fast as a wyvern he was behind her holding her against him . and u called me a territorial fae meen while you ogle me while my back turned well my fire heart we will see what I make of that stare . and with that he kissed her deep and pasinote full of love then he pulled back . are you ready for tonight . with that she stared at the trunk under there bed where the sheet music lay and said as I can be I just hope he knows it all for him

 **hours later**

it was time alein rowan adeion and lysandra where all in the carriage in confertable silence . they pulled up and aelin was the first out there it was Cortland music hall aelin had it buit for sam and she was going to play the sheet music to ballet he spent so long getting for her so she would perfect the song in her head she would perform if for him in the memory of someone she couldn't leave behind . as she walked threw the already full theater and sat at the seat of the piofote . once she saw her carachnam cusion and friend in there box she began to play . the notes flew out clear and crisp and beautiful as it was the night she first played for her sam . she was at the end of the sing when she felt a warm wind go past her hands to assure her to help . once she finished she bowed and walked up to her booth and sat next to rowan while the next composer went up to play . as the music plays on lyssandra takes her hand an the both understand . this was one of her first declerations of queen to make this theatre for sam her sam and with the tears rolling down her face an the music finshed . but even when everyone left but rowan she stayed . and walked doen to the pinofte and began to play nothing she ever heard it sounded of hurt betral love loss an hope the song of her life and what was to come . it was hours before she stoped and realized rowan was still there listianing an watching . rowan you know you diddnt have to stay I could walk back on my own . I know aelin but maybe have a surprise for you for being so strong and with that they walked out of the theatre .

back at the castle rowan and aelin had just gotten back and where walking threw the garden to the stables . there wernt many horses just enough for transport . it was then aelin got suspious and started questioning rowan but stoped dead in her tracks . there she was looking like she had ben crafted from wind its self there in the stall kasida . she couldn't speak as she ran to the horse and hugged her around the neck the hos nudged her with her head as in saying ive missed you to . it was then aelin turned rowan . how did u find her I thought she was gone . then rowan got that stupid grin on his face . fireheart you have your secerts I have mine and just like that he had earned a slow sweet kiss

the next morning aelin was up before dawn . she coulnt wait to get on kassida . she went around the stables and saddled up kassida . they rode around the game park until she heard a hawk cry from above a challenge from rowan and with that kassida was running aelin knew she could get faster but let rowan believe she was at full speed wen rowan slowed down once he neared the gate that went to the garden but not kassida they sped up after all ansel once said what good is a asterion horse that cant jump the ground thunderd and rowan shriked a cry from above and as fast as a humming bird kassida jumped and ran into the garden .once she was slowed rowan landed and with a white flash turned full fae . good thing I got kassida back for you wryd knows you couldn't beat me otherwise . whatever you want to belelive you fae bastard . they laughed and decieded to go get ready for dinner to disscuse the up coming ball with the court .


End file.
